Misty Moon
This is a fan-fiction for my the Illusion AU I created. I hope you enjoy! -Sunset Prologue Queen Dustrain sat in the darkness. Her pure black scales blended it, although they shone a little in the light of the single moon. She smiled down at her one pure, milky-white egg sitting between her talons. She leaned down to look at it, thinking of a name for her. Moonmemory...Remember...Memorylight...none of them sound good... ''She was glaring at the egg now, irritated with her inability to come up with a name. She wanted a name to communicate the ability she might give her offspring. Two silvery antennae sat on top of her head, each tipped with what looked like a dewdrop. Would her dragonet even get the gene that allowed her to steal memories? Maybe she would just have precognition. Dustrain sighed as she tapped the pearl-white eggshell. "Dustrain! There you are!" her mate flew down, dark blue wings filling the sky. His bright eyes sparkled happily when he saw her, hugging Dustrain. Dustrain pulled away after a moment, "Don't bother the egg, I don't want her to die." Nightfog nodded. He held his head in pain, but said nothing. Dustrain didn't seem to notice, as she was watching the egg. It shook a little bit, then there was a sharp tapping sound. "Finally!" Dustrain said impatiently, resting by her egg. Nightfog watched, wishing he could be the one to scoop up his daughter and name her. The eggshell chipped, then slowly cracked open. Two dark blue talons cracked through, matching the midnight blue of the sky. Slowly, the little head poked out, with two tiny antennae identical to Dustrain's tipping her head. Nightfog had seen it coming. He had seen visions of his son for weeks, but he still felt disappointed that he had the same antennae as Dustrain. "Awrk!" the little dragonet chirped, looking up at his parents with bright eyes, she smiled and stumbled over to Nightfog. He tripped over his own talons and landed on Nightfog's. He chirped happily, and hugged his legs. Nightfog looked down in surprise. Dustrain, without a word, scooped up her son and held her close, "I should call you Sharpseer." Dustrain smiled at her son. Sharpseer starting crying immediately, flailing wildly. Dustrain dropped the dragonet, but Nightfog slid to catch to little one. Sharpseer immediately stopped. "What a little brat...!" Dustrain roared. "Calm down, Dusty," Nightfog said, holding the dragonet close, "I...I don't think Sharpseer is a good name for him..." "Then what should her name be?" Dustrain growled. "Um..." Nightfog looked up at the misty sky, "...Haze...seer." Dustrain watched the little dragonet, then sighed, "Alright, you can call him Hazeseer. But you've got to take care of him." Nightfog smiled at his mate, then gave her a tiny peck on the cheek, "Alright, Dusty. I'll make sure she's raised well." Chapter 1: Shatterdream Shatterdream dashed down the streets of the Night Kingdom, her long tail swishing behind her. The Night Kingdom was bustling full of dragons. Many were NightWings, but a few were SeaWings, SkyWings, MudWings, SandWings, even RainWings and hybrids. Some dragons even had antennae: they were Memory Thieves. But Shatterdream had no time to admire them. Her dark red scales were almost black, but it was obvious she was a hybrid. She had a neck and tail longer than most NightWings, and her eyes were a vivid orange-yellow. "Shatter! Wait up!" shouted the red SkyWing behind her. "Sorry mom!" Shatterdream said, "I'm just so excited to go see the Statue of Broken Bonds" Flycatcher gave her a confused stare, "You're excited to see a statue about siblings ending each other's lives?" "Whiteout is the coolest!" Shatterdream said. Flycatcher nodded understandingly, "she did sacrifice herself so Darkstalker wouldn't commit genocide against all the IceWings and all of the Gifted that she created..." "Yes! And that's why she's the best! I wish I was just like her!" Shatterdream said, before racing off down the road again. Flycatcher chuckled and dashed to keep up with her daughter. Shatterdream stopped just before she accidentally rammed right into the two stone dragons. They seemed not much older than Shatterdream, as she was five years old. Darkstalker was leaping at Whiteout, claws outstretched, wings flared. Whiteout was calm, staring directly into Darkstalker's eyes. She knew what was going to happen. Shatterdream watched the statue in awe, wondering what the battle might of actually been like. How many lives did Whiteout save? How many deaths did she stop from happening? Shatterdream wished she could be like that someday, saving dragons from the claws of Darkstalker... Flycatcher blinked, "Well, I don't know. There's nothing in Phyrria to fight against. You'll probably be a hunter or a jeweler. Maybe even a farmer." "A farmer?!?" Shatterdream shouted in surprise. Chapter 2: Mire Mire sat with his sib and father, watching the sunset on the Mud Kingdom. He smiled, snuggling next to his Big Wings, Zorro. She wrapped a wing around him, smiling. He rested his head on her side, almost falling asleep. His scales were a warm muddy brown that had darker accents like roots growing in the dirt. His eyes were dark dirt brown, with rings of copper around the iris. He was smaller than most of his sibs, but he didn't mind. There was no need for war anyway, so it didn't matter. After all, they had no other sibs. It was rare, but it happened with them. Their sibs hadn't died. there was just...only two of them. Mire liked it that way. Other groups of sibs seemed so noisy, but not his. He'd rather stay living with his dad and Zorro. "What a nice sunset..." Mire's father, Silt, murmured, "Isn't it nice?" "It's very nice!" Zorro chirped happily, "I love it!" "Yes," Mire said it so quietly it was almost a whisper. After a moment Silt stood up, "I've got to go to sleep, I have to wake up early to work on the farm..." Silt walked back inside their little mud-hut to the sleeping room." Mire wished Silt would stay a moment outside until the sunset ended. At least he had Zorro with him. She stood up, "I'll go get us some food!" she dashed inside to grab...probably some cow meat, it was her favorite. He stayed outside, watching the sun slowly go down. Stars slowly took over the sky, as two moons floated over the Mud Kingdom. He smiled to himself, before hearing a chuckled. "H-hello?" Mire stood up, feeling weak and unprotected, "Anybody there?" "Hello..." said a quiet, ghostly voice, and something lurked in the shadows. Mire turned towards the door to get Zorro to help him, but a talon snatched his arm and pulled him into the shadows. He cried out for help, but his mouth was covered. ''So this is how I'm going to die... ''he thought sadly. A sharp pain went through his arm, the attacker holding tightly with sharp claws. Suddenly, something smacked his attacker. Mire was dropped onto the ground and the attacker growled angrily. He looked up to see glowing SeaWing stripes. Mire blinked, but the figure pounced at the attacker, keeping them back. The SeaWing stripes blinked, and for a moment he saw his attackers face. An IceWing with soft lavender scales and a sprinkling of blue speckles along her snout and and the tops of her wings. The oddest thing was that her eyes were blank white. The SeaWing smacked the IceWing in the face, before raking a claw across her underbelly. The IceWing snarled and attacked back, but the SeaWing quickly used her tail to smash the IceWing aside. The IceWing hissed, then put her razor sharp talons to the SeaWing's throat. Mire yelped and threw a rock directly at the IceWing's head. She silently fell cold on the floor. The SeaWing stood up, panting. "Thanks, MudWing," she said, "That IceWing's been roaming around her for a little bit, thought I might see what her problem is." "Wh-why did she attack me?" Mire stuttered, hoping Zorro would be back soon. "I think she knows something you don't..." the SeaWing muttered, "Oh, who are you, by the way?" "Mire," Mire said, calmly as possible, although his legs were shaking uncontrollably. "Mire, eh?" the SeaWing chuckled, then stepped into the light. Her scales were a shade between green a blue, the horns on her head were a dark black, as were her talons. She was wearing golden bands on her front talons, and had a simple golden loop earring in her right ear. She held out a talon to shake Mire's, "The name's Torrent." Mire tentatively shook it, laughing nervously, "Um...do you know anything about that...that scary IceWing? Is she a murderer?" Chapter 3: Shatterdream Shatterdream was having a nightmare. It wasn't the average nightmare of monsters, or death, or even falling. No, it was a nightmare of mundane life. Something she found even worse than monster or death. She'd rather die than find herself in a repetitive, boring lifestyle. So she freaked out when she found herself in a nightmare of tedious, boring farming. She was in a field, slowly watering the entire field of vegetables. She had barely started, and every time she got a little farther, there was more and more for her to do. There was nobody to talk to, and nothing to do other than wilt in the sweltering sun and water the vegetables. She wished she could fight something, ever bone in her body said to attack. But what could she attack? The vegetables? The ground? She furiously threw the watering can to the ground and tried to run away, but the field was forever. She couldn't escape it, she could never escape it, she was always trapped and there was nothing she could do about it. She awoke in a cold sweat, the feeling of the sun still on her. She sat up and looked around her room. She had a simple room, but it was decorated with paintings her father had made. Her favorite was the one of Whiteout he had made just for her. She looked so kind a brave. Shatterdream wished she could be like that. She stood up and rushed to the window. It still looked dark. She wondered why she had to sleep during the night. She was half NightWing after all. But apparently the NightWings had changed their sleep schedule to match the other dragon species. Well, Shatterdream didn't like that. She'd rather spend her days lurking the night than sitting in the boiling sun. She shuddered, remembering her dream. "Ow..." she muttered, touching her head. She felt a head-ache coming on. She snuck out of the house to enjoy some fresh air to herself. It was getting too stuffy inside, and it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. She slowly snuck down the streets of the Night Kingdom, the fresh air blowing against her ears and wings. No other dragons were awake yet, so she felt the freedom to let her wings open as she drifted down to the statue of Whiteout and Darkstalker. She landed, and admired the statue again. She loved it. SLASH! A serrated claw slashed across her side, making her stumble and crash onto the ground. She stumbled back up to see an icy colored IceWing. His scales looked like it would freeze anybody who even touched them, and his tail lashed dangerously. His blank eyes were what scared Shatterdream the most. He snarled, in an odd, unreal way, then lunged at her again. She slashed at him in return, snarling angrily. He growled and a burst of ice breath flew at her face. She yelped and ducked, but the ice hit her tail, and a chilling pain shot through it. She whipped around and breathed a beam of SkyWing fire at the IceWing, and he narrowly dodge it. He flew into the air, screeching. Shatterdream heard a few voices, as dragons awoke in a start. ''Stupid IceWing...I'd better get him away from Mom and Dad... ''Shatterdream slowly backed away, before making a break for it through the sky. The IceWing, as she suspected, followed. ''Good...they'll be safe... Chapter 4: Mire Mire had no idea how Torrent convinced him to come with her to the Sea Kingdom to tell Queen Nacre about the IceWing attack. She had even tied up the lavender IceWing and was dragging her behind them. Mire was still terrified of her. "We've been walking for hours...why didn't we tell King Muskeg? He was closer!" Mire complained, "Why Queen Nacre?" "Because I trust her..." Torrent muttered. "..." Mire had no idea how to respond to that, because it made no sense. Maybe it was because Torrent was a SeaWing, so she would ask the SeaWing Queen? He had no clue. After a moment, Torrent paused, "Hm...we should probably stop until morning. We need all the energy we can get. Follow me." She looked around for a little bit, Mire following silently, until Torrent finally stopped, and said happily, "Ah! There's a cave to stop!" she walked over, and Mire slowly followed. He couldn't see a thing in the cave, and it terrified him thinking of what might be inside there. He silently wished he had stayed home. Torrent tied down the unconscious IceWing, and she limply fell over. Mire hoped she wasn't dead. Torrent rested on the ground, and in a blink of Mire's eyes she was softly snoring. Mire was still sitting, watching Torrent and the IceWing in the dark. He felt bad, so he dragged over a bit of moss and leaves under the IceWing's head. He folded her wings and legs so she wasn't resting on them in a way that looked uncomfortable. After a moment, he decided her tail looked uncomfortable too, and moved it so it wasn't poking her with it's spikes. Suddenly, it pulled away, and he stepped back in surprise. The IceWing's eyes snapped open, only this time her eyes were't blank, they were a dark violet that was almost black. She started struggling away, yelling, "Agh! Who are you? Where am I? What's happening!?" "I-I'm sorry, you looked uncomfortable..." Mire whimpered, backing away, "I'm sorry..." She tried to get out of the ropes, but Torrent had tied them tight. She struggled, and eventually flopped over onto her back. Torrent sat up, "Mire what's happening!?" The IceWing had run out of energy, and was resting on the ground, panting. "Um...are you okay?" Mire asked. "NO I'M NOT DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU!?!" The IceWing shouted angrily. She sighed, "What did I do? Why am I tied up?" "Do you seriously not remember?" Torrent asked, "You attacked Mire and I had to stop you." The IceWing glared at her, then said slowly, "I attacked you?" her face lit up with realization, "Ugh....not again..." "What's wrong?" Mire asked. "..." the IceWing didn't respond. Torrent sighed, irritated, "Come on, say something!" The IceWing sighed and said carefully, "It's...have you ever heard of the Icy Phantoms?" Mire didn't recognize it, but Torrent apparently did, and her eyes went wide with surprise. She gasped softly before asking, "Who...who did this?" The IceWing looked down for a second before responding, "No clue, there's so many IceWings it could've been." "Um..." Mire asked, "What the heck is an 'Icy Phantom'...?" Torrent looked at him in surprise, "You really don't know? Did anybody teach you about what Whiteout created?" "Whiteout? You mean the statue in the Night Kingdom next to...Darkstalker..." even saying his name made Mire whimper. "Yeah, didn't anyone every tell you WHY she and Darkstalker were fighting?" the IceWing asked. Mire looked down, "Well...no. My dad never really like history that much." Torrent sighed, "Well, Whiteout created her own Kingdom and gave all the dragons in it some sort of special ability. Mirage-Born, who could create illusions. Memory Thieves who could steal and give memories. Time Shifters, they can...make things younger and older. Illumi-Wings, who can control light and dark. Sun dragons, who are basically healers. And Icy Phantoms, they can possess other dragons." "Oh...so you got possessed?" Mire asked the IceWing, "Yikes, sounds pretty scary..." he shivered. He couldn't imagine being possessed like that. "I'm placing my bets on Queen Shard," Torrent said, starting to untie the IceWing, "She's one of the most powerful Phantoms." Mire shivered, "That sounds terrifying..." "Who are you two, anyway?" The IceWing asked, stretching out and sitting up. Torrent spoke for both of them, "I'm Torrent, and this is Mire." "I'm Snowdrift," the IceWing said, "And if it was Queen Shard who did these, she's probably sent others, so we'd better get on the move on in the morning, and some of us should keep watch." "I still don't trust you," Torrent said, "I'll take first watch. If you try anything funny, you'll find yourself at the end of my claw." "Understood," Snowdrift said, hiding the fear in her voice. Mire had no idea if this was a good idea or not, but he was seriously leaning towards bad idea. Chapter 5: Shatterdream Shatterdream had been flying for what felt like days. She knew it had only been a few hours, but her wings ached and the IceWing following showed no signs of stopping. She wished she was faster, but being half SkyWing apparently didn't help. Maybe she could stop...she couldn't tell if she had left the Night Kingdom and arrived in the Sand Kingdom, but she was starting to feel the sun beating down on her. She sighed, pressing on. I bet I'm far enough by now...I've got to be... She looked back, but the IceWing seemed unfazed by the heat. She could barely continue, so she decided it was time to attack him. "Yah! Get away!" she shouted, whirling around and attacking the IceWing. He snarled, falling away. She dove after him, breathing a tiny flame of fire at the tip of his tail. He landed in the sand, blowing it everywhere and sending it directly into Shatterdream's eyes. She yelped and crash landed a few feet away from him. He stood, standing over her like a mountain. She rolled away, just as his sharp tail swing at her face. She sighed in relief, then attempted to fly back into the sky, but a beam of ice breath hit her in the wing and sent her crashing back into the ground. The IceWing attacked again, viciously. She rolled away again, the burst fire into his face. He pulled away, and Shatterdream dashed into the desert. Chapter 6: Mire The group was passing past the Claws of the Cloud Mountain, and Mire could already feel the heat from the Sand Kingdom. He sighed, looking back at Torrent and Snowdrift. Neither of them even seemed bothered by the intense heat. He sighed and they continued flying on. "Jade Mountain Academy is over there..." Torrent muttered. That was a name Mire recognized. He had heard that it was run by a hybrid named Sunny, but that was pretty much all he knew. Once he had thought about going to the academy, but he had never actually visited it. Snowdrift sent an odd look at Torrent. "Have you gone there?" Snowdrift asked. Torrent didn't respond. Snowdrift grinned, "You ran away from there, didn't you?" Torrent scowled, "Yeah, but I did it because I needed to..." she cut herself off, looking down. "Needed to what?" Snowdrift asked curiously. Torrent flew ahead to avoid Snowdrift's questions. Snowdrift rolled her eyes, "We should figure out what she's hiding." Mire fidgeted with his talons, "A-are you sure that's a good idea? She could be hiding it for a reason..." Snowdrift rolled her eyes again, "Come on, are you really that spineless?" Mire looked away, and Snowdrift sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just think she's hiding something from us," Snowdrift said. "It's fine, she seems a little suspicious. I trust her though, she saved my life," Mire said, as calmly as possible. Snowdrift was about to argue back, but Torrent shouted in surprise, "There's somebody over here! Come on!" Mire and Snowdrift flew down to see Torrent helping up an odd colored NightWing. She had dark red scales and gleaming orange eyes like flames. She had a long tail and neck, as well as big wings, and she had speckles of white on her scales and the underside of her wings. "Oh my gosh, are you okay??" Mire asked, dashing over. The hybrid said nothing, she had lost her breath. After a moment she said weakly, "IceWing...attacking me...run...!" She passed out, Torrent trying to hold her up. "We should stop at the Night Kingdom," Snowdrift said, "Then we might find where she came from." "How do we carry her, though? And what about the Ice Kingdom?" Torrent argued. "She got attacked too. If we can ask her what happened, we can get more clues and figure this out easier. Besides, we still have no idea how to get you two over the Ice Wall," Snowdrift argued back. "I think we should help her..." Mire added quietly. Chapter 7: Shatterdream Shatterdream sat up, her heart hammering in her chest. She scrambled to her feet, although her legs ached and she stumbled back down. She was inside some cave, and the air felt hot and thick, so she knew she must still be in the Sand Kingdom. Upon further inspection, there were three other dragons sitting in the cave. At first she thought she had been kidnapped, one of them had shining white scales, but she noticed after a moment that her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. Plus the IceWing had lavender tinted scales and violet speckles, not icy blue. Plus there was a mud colored MudWing and a teal SeaWing wearing bracelets and an earring. The MudWing shifted, eyes look concerned and worried. He muttered something in his sleep and scooted closer to the SeaWing. Shatterdream sighed in relief, then began to walk towards the entrance of the cave, wondering whether or not to leave. The MudWing sleepily sat up, eyes wide, "H...huh?" Shatterdream froze, turning her head slowly to stare at him. His copper-brown eyes were gleaming, staring like he had seen a dead dragon come back to life. "Sorry, I have to go back to the Night Kingdom," Shatterdream said quietly, "I need to find my parents and stop that IceWing..." The MudWing nodded, slowly hiding behind his wings. Shatterdream sighed and walked over to sit next to him. "Look...thank you for helping me, but I've got to go and help out my family..." Shatterdream tried to explain. The MudWing stood up. "D-do you need help...?" the MudWing asked, and Shatterdream sighed. Shatterdream turned around again, this time she saw that the SeaWing and IceWing had awoken. Oh boy...this doesn't look good...Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)